Time Traveler Katsumi: Down The Rabbit Hole Again
by weezerz2490
Summary: Katsumi and the others are back in action and ready to continue their search for Naraku! But what else will they find along the way? Rated T for language and anime and manga violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I'm finally ready to continue Katsumi's story.  
This is the sequel to _Time Traveler Katsumi_. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Warning: Some chapters contain cursing. **

I own nothing but my OC.

unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

"Phew! I've finally managed to make it back to Japan again. I really thought I was a goner that time!" The boar youkai, Chokyukai said as he walked through a wooded area.  
After being hit by Kagome's sacred arrow with a Chinese o-fuda tied to it, he had been forcibly sent back to China, but Chokyukai liked Japan better, and he just couldn't let Inuyasha and the others go after what they did. He lost so many beautiful brides that day! His kappa and money henchmen were to cowardly to return with him, so he just left the two useless fools behind. "I can't believe they managed to get their hands on a talisman from my homeland! And sweet and lovely Kagome actually shot me, too!" He cried in disbelief. "Unforgiveable! I just can't forgive them! I won't rest until I—" Chokyukai instantly froze when he felt a 'ping' on his bishoujo radar. "Ah, the scent of a young and beautiful girl~!" He cried happily. Completely forgetting about his grudge. "Ojou-san~!" He called out cheerfully as he dove out of the bushes and charged at the golden-haired beauty ahead of him. She turned around to face him, and Chokyukai was practically reduced to a puddle of goo at the mere sight of her lovely visage. He had never seen such beauty before! Her golden locks... her shining eyes that were a unique combination of a lovely green with copper around her pupil... her fair skin... her slender and graceful curves...! He just had to have her!

Katsumi stared at the strange creature before her, a little disturbed by the drool that was starting to drip down from the corners of his mouth and the hungry look in his eyes. She had smelled him coming a mile away, but she had hoped he would just mind his own business since she was busy trying to find some meat for Rin to eat while the young girl was searching for wild plants to eat as a side dish for a more balanced meal. She was a growing girl, after all, so Katsumi wanted to make sure Rin was getting the proper nutrition. She wanted to continue her search, but it felt like it might be a bad idea to turn her back to this weirdo, so she decided she might as well find out why he was staring at her like that.

"... Can I _help_ you?" Katsumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the pig. The words themselves might have been polite, but it sounded more like she was actually saying _"Get lost."_ Her woman's intuition was telling her he was probably some kind of pervert or the creepy stalker type...

"Are you concerned about me? What a kind girl! With such kindness and beauty, you must be a tennyo!" Chokyukai exclaimed with admiration, obviously missing the real meaning behind her words. He was already blinded by infatuation with his lovely new target. Katsumi grimaced as she shuddered.

'This guy... is definitely the creepy stalker type...' She thought as she slowly started inching away from him. "Right... thanks, but I have to be going now. My friends are waiting for me..." She said cautiously, preparing to make a run for it. There was something about this pig that made her feel like the moment she made any sudden movements, something extremely unpleasant might happen to her.

"Ah, wait! Will you be my bride_!_?" Chokyukai asked anxiously as he stealthily got ready to pull out one of his mind-controlling coronets, just in case.

"_Not a snowball's chance in hell."_ Katsumi replied bluntly. Normally she would've tried to let someone who had just confessed to her down a little more gently, but you had to be really clear and blunt with his type, or they'd never get it through their thick skulls that 'no' means '_no_'.

"Eh_!_? Why not_!_?" Chokyukai cried in dismay, seriously shocked by such harsh rejection.

"I might like pork chops, but that doesn't mean I want to marry a pig." Katsumi deadpanned. "Besides, I'm already in love with someone else."

"I'm a boar!" Chokyukai shouted indignantly. Why was she saying the same things as that treacherous Kagome_!_? And was she really already taken_!_? He refused to believe it!

"Meh, same difference." Katsumi replied, shrugging carelessly. She figured he would probably give up if she continued to act so callously.

"You seem too pure to already have a lover! I don't believe you!" Chokyukai insisted stubbornly, pointing defiantly at her. "You're clearly a virgin!" Katsumi nearly face-faulted.

"And you're obviously a pervert, being able to tell that just from looking..." She muttered, sweat dropping. She really hoped Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them from where he was. This conversation was so embarrassing...

"So it's true, then!" Chokyukai exclaimed triumphantly, grinning. "If you're really in love with someone else, then why haven't you become lovers, _hmmm?_ You don't need to be shy, my lovely tennyo, just come with me, and I'll see that you are treated like the treasure you are."

"Shut up! Just because my love is unrequited doesn't mean I'm giving up on him! I've just temporarily made a strategic retreat, is all..." Katsumi snapped, blushing furiously out of embarrassment and irritation. "Besides, I'm not the kind of girl who'd just get together with some stranger I've only just met! Just what do you take me for_!_?" Chokyukai frowned.

"So, then... you really won't come with me willingly..." He said, sighing in disappointment. "Such a shame. Looks like I'll have to use _that_ after all."

"What are you—!" Katsumi asked, startled when a golden ring suddenly flew at her. Katsumi jumped back, dodging it, but the stubborn thing kept following her, like a guided missile that had locked onto a specific target. "What the heck_!_?"

"Stop wasting time, Katsumi." She heard Sesshoumaru say coolly. It sounded like he was right behind her now. Sesshoumaru had come to check on Katsumi when Rin started to worry because she was taking too long to come back. He had known she wasn't in a life-threatening situation since he hadn't smelled her blood, but she had been taking far too long to dispose of such a weak opponent. She must have been so preoccupied with dodging the pesky coronet that she hadn't noticed him approaching...

'Wait a minute—just how much of that did he hear_!_?' Katsumi wondered, so shocked that she forgot what she was doing for a moment and froze like a deer in the headlight as she glanced back at the daiyoukai. That brief moment was all it took. By the time Katsumi realized her mistake, it was already too late. The coronet was firmly in place around her head. Sesshoumaru watched as her bright eyes took on a dazed look and a light blush formed on her cheeks. She looked like someone who was drunk on love. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion. This was clearly the doing of that strange coronet... Sesshoumaru was about to address her again when the pig in front of them spoke up.

"Now will you bare my children, tennyo?" Chokyukai purred confidently, already knowing what the answer would be now that she was under his spell.

"Of course, danna-sama." Katsumi replied obediently, gazing lovingly at Chokyukai as she started to walk calmly back towards him, as though she longed to be at his side.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, furrowing his brow slightly. He had overheard their conversation from the 'pork chop' comment and so on, so he knew that Katsumi had already rejected the pig before. Besides, she was supposed to be in love with _him._ Even though Sesshoumaru had already made it clear that he did not plan on reciprocating her feelings for him after her accidental confession a while back, the thought of another male touching Katsumi set his blood boiling. Although he did not want to admit it, he was starting to become more than just a little... attached... to this strange girl with mixed blood. He narrowed his eyes in distaste at Chokyukai for the lustful way he was staring at Katsumi. Either way, he would not allow this repulsive pig to lay hands on her.

"Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said calmly, managing not to show a single trace of the emotions he was feeling inside. Katsumi paused in her steps, but didn't look back at him.

"What—_!_?" Chokyukai shouted in shock and disbelief. 'No way! She actually stopped just because he called her name_!_?' He thought incredulously. Unbelievable! She should only have eyes for him and him alone now that she was wearing the coronet!

"Come, _Katsumi."_ Sesshoumaru said once again. Katsumi slowly turned to face the daiyoukai this time. Their eyes connected, and for a moment, time seemed to stop as he gazed into her dull and unseeing eyes. It didn't suit her, that look. Her eyes should be shining bright with her usual enthusiasm for life. Sesshoumaru was about to call her again, but then he sensed a change in her youki. It suddenly flared out at the top of her head, snapping the coronet in half. Chokyukai stared in complete and utter shock as the two halves of the gold ring fell to the ground, completely useless, and the light returned to Katsumi's eyes. She blinked slowly before glancing down at the broken coronet and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"... Just now... did you really call my name?" She asked tentatively, hoping it hadn't been some kind of hallucination. Despite being together all this time, Sesshoumaru had never actually called her 'Katsumi'. The only time he had ever said her name before, had been when he was speaking about her to someone else, but he would never address her that way directly to her face...

"Hn. It seems you've finally come to your senses." Sesshoumaru stated before glancing over at Chokyukai, who was gaping at them in disbelief.

"You're still here, huh?" Katsumi asked the pig, also turning to look at him. "You think you can just toy with peoples emotions like that, pig?" She demanded sternly, her eyes cast in shadow as she stalked over to him, cracking her knuckles. "_Don't screw with me!_" She shouted angrily as she slammed her fist into his face and sent the youkai flying.

"—_!_?" Chokyukai grunted in pain and surprise when he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. "I-I didn't mean any harm! Pl-Please, have mercy!" He begged as he tried to crawl away. Fighting was useless. His coronets were useless against Katsumi, and he could tell that if he drew his weapon, he would surely be cut down by the daiyoukai behind her, who was radiating even more murderous intent than she was for some reason...

"Don't want to." Katsumi told the perverted pig frankly, smiling a brilliant shit-eating grin that sent chills down his spine. "Say, Sesshoumaru-sama... how do you feel about having pork chops tonight?"

_She was going to slaughter him._

. . .

{One brutal beat down later that is too violent to even begin to describe...}

Chokyukai lay on the ground, beaten to a pulp. Words could not describe the pain he was in. At least she had let him live...

'I really need to stop coming to Japan...' Chokyukai thought miserably as Katsumi brushed off her hands and started walking away with Sesshoumaru.

"So... how much of that did you hear...?" Katsumi asked cautiously, glancing nervously at him out the corner of her eye. She hoped things weren't going to get awkward now.

"More than you wanted me to, I'm sure." Sesshoumaru replied, nonplused. Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd say that..." Katsumi said dejectedly as trails of comical tears flowed down her face. What 'luck of the Irish'? Her luck sucked harder than a hoover vacuum!

"Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said, pausing in his steps.

Katsumi stopped too, surprised to hear him call her name not once, not twice—but _three times _in one day! Was this a sign of the coming apocalypse...?

"You are free to do as you please." He told her calmly.

"... Huh?" Katsumi said dumbly, titling her head slightly in confusion. 'Free to do as she pleases' for what?

"You are still in love with me, are you not? I am saying you are free to do as you please in regard to those feelings. However, I can make no promise to return them in the near future." He explained coolly, turning and continuing on his way. Katsumi stared after him, stunned beyond belief.

'D... Did he just... give me permission to make a move on him_!_?' She shouted in her mind, wondering who that was and what they had done with Sesshoumaru. She shook her head and hurried to catch up with him. She had to be sure. "I-Is it really okay...?" She asked cautiously, blushing. She hoped he wasn't just playing with her, though she doubted Sesshoumaru would joke about something like this. "I have to warn you, if you let me start... I'm not going to back down this time." She said bravely, determined not to let this chance slip by.

"Hmph. I would expect nothing less of you. I'm curious to see how you plan on making me fall in love with you." He said smoothly, smirking slightly at her. Katsumi immediately blushed cherry red from head to toe, doing her best to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground as her heart grew wings and nearly flew right out of her chest. She swore she could hear a choir of angels rejoicing in the background.

"Y—Yes!" Katsumi cheered triumphantly as she threw herself at him, too giddy to think straight or remember things like personal space. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said excitedly, thanking both Sesshoumaru for his understanding, and God for such a wonderful miracle. She snuggled closer to the soft fluff.

Wait... soft... fluff...? Katsumi cautiously raised her head, staring up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. She froze. She... she had just... _hugged_ Sesshoumaru...

"..." Sesshoumaru said as he stared back at her calmly. He hadn't really been expecting her to be so forward, so fast. Katsumi turned the reddest he had ever seen her as she proceeded to open and close her mouth like a goldfish, struck speechless by her own behavior.

"I... I..._ I'm sorry!"_ Katsumi yelled as her hands flew up in the air, immediately releasing him, before taking off like a shot, too embarrassed (and possibly scared) to face him. Sesshoumaru did _not_ like people invading his personal space, and she had practically _glomped_ and _cuddled _him just now! _She was so dead._

Katsumi missed the small, amused smile on Sesshoumaru's face as he watched her make a run for it.

"Hnh... It looks like things will be even more interesting from now on." Sesshoumaru observed quietly to himself.


	2. Coming to a fanfiction near you

Author's note: Okay, everyone! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but here's a preview of the next installment in this fanfic series, _Time Traveler Katsumi: Return of the Story_. The full version of chapter 1 and chapter 2 can be found under this name. I hope you like it ^_^

I do not own anything other than my OC.

* * *

unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

—∞—|—∞— Scene and/or time transition

—∞— shift between areas of action or POV within the same scene/location

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

He could hear it. Someone dangerous was approaching his swamp.

GLUB. GLUB. GURGGLE…

The surface of the water bubbled up around Mimisenri's large cranium as he raised it to get a better listen to determine exactly who or what this approaching danger was. He grinned when his suspicions were confirmed. His great, big ears were still as sharp as ever. They had to be, or else there was no way a blind youkai like him could have ever survived in this harsh world.

"Ke-ke-ke… So you came, Naraku." Mimisenri cackled. "I could hear you coming from over 4 ri away." He could hear the telltale buzzing of saimyōshō as well.

"Oh-ho… Well, that makes things easier." Naraku said, allowing the whirlwind around him to dissipate as he landed to stand on the shores of the swamp before the deformed and grotesque youkai. "Mimisenri. You are said to possess ears that can hear everything in this world." Naraku stated grimly, all business. It irked him that he could not locate the remaining shard with his own power, and the infant and Kagura had failed to corrupt Kagome and bring her under their control so he could make use of her eyes.

"Indeed, Naraku, I've heard rumors about you as well. Do you intend to absorb my ears into your body as well, eh?" Mimisenri asked, cocking his head to the side as his lips twisted into a mad grin that showed what were left of his crooked and jagged teeth.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in your filthy body." Naraku stated, not even bothering to hid his disgust. Bitch, _please_. He wasn't anywhere near that desperate. "Mimisenri… have you heard about where the remaining Shikon shards could be?"

"Well, then… as per the rumors between youkai, Naraku… Isn't it true that you have almost all of the shards in your hands?" Mimisenri asked.

"One more…" Naraku said. "There's only one remaining fragment that I don't know the location of."

"Humph, then… I shall listen carefully…" Mimisenri said, lifting his head to the dark sky. He hadn't missed the veiled threat laced in Naraku's voice. If he couldn't tell Naraku what he wanted to know… Well, who knows what this uppity but dangerous hanyou might do to him?

—∞—|—∞—

{The Next Day...}

Once again, Sesshoumaru was leading Katsumi and the others on a trek through a forest, when certain someone's tiny tummy let out a big growl.

"I take it you're hungry, Rin?" Katsumi asked, smiling wryly in amusement, as she glanced back to see Rin holding her tummy and trying to keep it quiet while perched on Ah-Un's back.

"Yes. Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Be quiet, Rin!" Jaken snapped, earning him a sharp look from Katsumi. "A forest like this will have nothing for you to eat. Just bear it." Katsumi raised an eyebrow at that. Was he serious?

"But…" Rin said hesitantly, not quite ready to give up.

"No buts!" Jaken said.

"But, aren't we always foraging for food in forests like this?" Katsumi pointed out. This forest didn't look that different from any of the others they had already been through.

"I'll be real quick!" Rin promised as she suddenly hopped off of Ah-Un's saddle and made a quick break for the woods before any of them could stop her.

"That girl!" Jaken said, nearly face-palming.

"Wow, Rin's really growing up. She's gotten so fast!" Katsumi said, smiling proudly after her adopted little sister. "I guess I might as well get some food too real quick while we're stopping. I'll be right back!" She told Sesshoumaru, giving them a little wave as she darted off into the woods after Rin.

"Hey! Get back here, you—" Jaken started to yell after her.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said sternly, stopping the imp cold. "Leave them be."

'Ugh… I can't believe this…' Jaken thought, sighing. How did those two always manage to get away with stunts like this when he, Sesshoumaru-sama's most faithful servant, who had been serving him since long before either of those two brats were even born, could not?

—∞—

"Ah~!" Rin gasped in delight when she spotted some mushrooms growing on a tree. "Ne, Katsumi-nee! Do you think these are edible?" She asked excitedly, eager to fill her empty stomach and stop her hunger pains.

"Hmm, let's see…" Katsumi said thoughtfully as she squatted down beside Rin to inspect them. "I don't think they're deadly, but they don't exactly look too safe to eat either…" In fact, they kind of looked and smelled like they might have some kind of psychotropic chemicals in them, and the last thing any of them wanted was for the adorable eight-year-old to be tripping out of her mind on 'shrooms.

"!" Katsumi gasped when felt something start to shift in the ground and the smell of a youkai suddenly hit her nose. "Rin, get back!" Katsumi said urgently, pushing Rin behind her she spun around to face a huge and scaly green hand as it burst forth from the ground behind them.

"Kyaa!" Rin screamed, startled. It tried to grab them, but Katsumi had already drawn her sword. It was over in flash. With one clean strike, Katsumi cleaved the large youkai's hand in half, slicing through its thick skin, muscles, and bones like butter.

"Wow~! So cool, Katsumi-nee!" Rin cheered as Katsumi sheathed her sword.

"Haha, thanks Rin." Katsumi said, blushing a little as she rubbed the back of her neck, a little shy to be praised so enthusiastically for something so simple. "Come on. Let's see if we can find something edible before Sesshoumaru-sama gets tired of wait—_!_?" Katsumi whipped her head around, alarmed to hear the familiar buzzing of saimyōshō. Her eyes widened when she realized the swarm was forming out of the remains of the hand she had just cut.

"What the…_!_? Sesshoumaru_!_!"


End file.
